Life as a Vaporeon
by KawaiiBlue18
Summary: Sonic is turned into a Vaporeon while fighting Eggman. Will he ever change back? Will he face his fear of water along with it? Find out by reading this story!
1. Transformation

Hi guys! Hope you enjoy my story! This is my first Sonic fanfic!

Sonic and his friend belong to SEGA.

And Vaporeon belongs to pokemon.

(I don't own them.)

 **Transformation**

Sonic POV

Eggman is up to no good...again. And I am usually there to stop him as allways. Eggman was destroying the city and I managed to destroy most of his robot army he had brought with him, weakening(or damaging) the still functional ones. I was nearing Eggman's hovercraft quickly and then I jumped on top of a damaged robot and jumped off of that, shooting me straight for him. But as I hit his hovercraft, a needle hit my arm, injecting some type of liquid into me. I let go of the hovercraft and fell to the ground. My friends weren't there to help me because they had other things to do (and fighting Eggman today was a secret). So the last thing I saw was one of Eggman's robots pick me and and take me away. I then blacked out.

I gained consciousness feeling...different. The Werehog was the first thing the came to my mind. Did I change into a Werehog? Something just didn't feel right as if I wasn't the Werehog. Instead of feeling all furry, I felt oddly _wet_. As if I was underwater. I opened my eyes to find I _was_ in _water_! It looked like I in some kind of pond, feeling dirt touch my body. I struggled to get to surface, not even realizing I was breathing under water! It didn't take me long to get to shore. As I crawled onto shore, something caught my eye. It was only there for a second and I turned my head to see what is was. Then I saw it... a long, short-blue-furred dolphin tail. I was shocked when I saw it belonged to me. I looked in the pond at my reflection and noticed and few other changes. I was covered in short-haired, light blue fur except for a big marking on top of my head and scales running down my back that were a dark blue color that reminded me of my true form color when I ran in the sun all day. I had a white-finned collar around my neck that looked like I was wearing a cone. My eyes were the same though, they had _never_ changed no matter what I am. I now had paws so I guess I'm stuck on fours although, this I was use to walking and running on fours with my Werehog form.

' _What am I gonna do now_?' I asked myself as I scanned my surroundings. I didn't recognize where I was so I just began to walk into the trees letting their shadows cover me. I came across some animals on the way: squirrels, birds, rabbits, and mice. I came to a halt to when I heard voices coming from beyond these trees infront of me. I slowly but carefully creeped up to the small clearing in which the owner of the voices lay. It was an anthrowolf and an anthrosquirrel both male. The wolf wore a dark green shirt with dark green pants and black shoes. His fur was a grayish black cooler and his eyes were a light blue shade mixed with a little bit of green. The squirrel wore the same dark green shirt and pants like the wolf. He had dark brown fur and light yellow eyes. I find to see that the two are actually hunters (they were holding shot guns).

"What do you think we will catch today Darren?" asked the squirrel.

"Well it doesn't matter what we catch we just gotta grab at least twenty animals or we can catch a really rare one," said the wolf now known as Darren.

"Well you're the boss man, so I'll follow your lead," said the squirrel.

"No need to get all into the moment, Nick. Now lets quit our yappin and lets hunt!" Darren exclaimed.

"Lead the way!" exclaimed the squirrel now known as Nick.

The two then began to search the forest for animals. I watched them and for some odd reason I felt like I either wanted to run or follow them. Curiosity got the best of me and I began to follow them, careful not to make a sound. I had keep hidden until, without seeing it, stepped on a twig. _Crack._ I froze in my tracks.

Hi guys! If you want to continue reading, leave me a comment! Although Chapter 2 might not being coming out soon, I will try my best to continue to write it! ;)


	2. Tails

Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of Life as a Vaporeon! Hope your enjoy!

(Reminder: Sonic and his friends belongs to SEGA and Vaporeon belongs to Pokémon. I don't own either of them.)

 **Tails**

Sonic POV

"Did you hear that?" asked Darren, the anthrowolf.

"Yeah, sure did. You think there this an animal around here?" answered the anthrosquirrel, Nick.

"Let's check it out," Darren whispered to Nick as the slowly creapt over to where I was hiding.

My heart raced. I knew I had to run. I still don't know how to use this body yet, so even though I wanted to fight, I couldn't. Their footsteps came closer and closer and closer until I sprinted the other way, careful not to make a sound. But that backfired when the leaves and twigs crunched under my feet as I ran.

"Over there! There it goes!" shouted Nick.

"Get it!" commanded Darren.

The chase was on and I was the prey. It took me a while to get used to running on four paws and once I got the hang of it, I bolted. It seems my super speed was not gone like it had been gone with my Werehog form. A smile creapt upon my face. Feeling the wind brush against me, made me calm down a bit. They couldn't possibly catch up to me. No one could. Then I came across a giant cliff and had to halt myself. I looked for a way out before Nick and Darren could catch up, but a river lay to my right and it turns out the cliff was a waterfall. I tried to sprint to my left, but my thinking was slow and Darren and Nick had cought up with me. Darren whispered something really fast into Nick's ear and Nick jumped to my left, pointing his gun at me. Darren stood where we came from and also pointed his gun at me.

"Yo Darren, what animal is that?" Nick asked Darren still looking at me.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as we kill this beast and skin it," replied Darren having his face turned to me but this eyes looking at Nick.

Darren then turned to me and said," You have no where to run. Give up, you fish!"

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen as if stuck in ice. Rage then built up inside of me and I also felt that wet feeling again even though I wasn't in water. He had called me a _fish_. How _dare_ he! Water built up in my chest, then my throat, and then my mouth. Then in seconds, cold water shot from my mouth, spraying all over Darren. Darren flung back and hit against a tree, soaking wet. Nick ran to Darren, dropping his gun.

"Darren are you ok?!" Nick asked worryingly holding his hand and trying to get a pulse.

Darren was out cold. He had slammed his head too hard against the tree.

Nick faced me trying to make a run for it, tears in his eyes and yelled to me, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL BE DEAD WHEN IM FINISHED WITH YOU AND I WONT FEEL ANY REGRET ABOUT IT! SO ENJOY YOUR LIFE WHILE IT LASTS! YOU SON OF A MOTHERFU****!"

I ran away in terror at that statement, but I felt confident that I wasn't going to die by his hand. I ran along the trees, turning orange, red, and yellow because of Fall. I stopped when I then felt a tang in my stomach at it growled for food. I was hungry. What was I going to eat? There was not a trace of berries or food around. I sniffed the air and to my luck I had smelled food! It smelled of bread, meat, milk, sweets, and more. I followed the scent to my surprise it had been the same town I was battling Eggman in. The town was the joyful as always and a festival was probably going on because of all the streamers and food people were selling. I stayed hidden going for a bread stall, the closest near me. I sneaked up the the back of the stall trying not to be seen. The delicious smells were diving me crazy. When the lady turned the other way to talk to a costumer about her bread, I hopped on top of the table and took a loaf of bread in my mouth.

"Ahh! What is that thing?!" alarmed the customer the lady had been helping, he must have saw me take the bread.

The lady who owned the stall turned around and grabbed a broom. She waved the broom around at me, trying to knock me over and release the bread from my mouth. I was too quick for her and I hopped of the table and ran back into the woods before she could catch me. I could see the anger in her face as she scowled at me. I didn't run too far and I ate the loaf of bread I stole. After I was finished I was tempted to find Tails and tell him what happened. He might know how to change me back, he always has found a way for most of my problems. I knew just where to go, because I remember where I went to come to this town in the first place before I turned into _this_. I snuck around trying to retrace my steps and once I was out of the town I began to run, to get to Tails's house faster.

When I finally got to Tails house, I was relieved, thinking that things were going to go back to where the pay were. I hopped into at open window and crawled inside the house, landing into the kitchen. Tails probably was in this workshop. I hopped off the kitchen counter and walked over to Tails's workshop. I slowly opening the door, trying not make a sound just in case he was in there. AND of course he was in there. I heard the clang of metal as I found Tails sitting at his workshop table, making something. I couldn't tell what. I creapt under his table and then Tails got up from his seat, realizing the door had opened by itself.

Tails POV

I was working on parts for the Tornado when I realized the door to my workshop had opened by itself. Was Sonic finally back? He had gone out for a run and had not returned. He said he was going to visit some town to buy groceries, but he should be back by now. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to the door.

"Sonic? Are you there?" I asked, but got nothing but my own echo.

 _'Must have just been the wind,'_ I thought as I closed the door fully.

I went back to what I was doing before until I heard footsteps coming from inside my workshop. They sounded small and faint as if it belonged to some cat or dog. I scanned my workshop for any animals, but nothing was there. Then I heard it again. _Tap,tap,tap_ they went. I looked under my plane and then under my desk. Then I saw it. But it wasn't any ordinary cat or dog. It was hard tell its shape in the darkness under my desk. I grabbed my phone and shone the light upon it. It notice the light and coved its eyes with its paw to block the light from it eyes. I saw it clearly now. It looked like some kind of cat/dolphin/fish to me. It had to yellow-finned ears on the side of its head and another fin the the top the looked somewhat similar to its ears. Most of its body was a light sky blue and except for a big mark on its head that was a dark blue. Scales that ran down its back and tail were that same dark blue. It's also had a white finned collar around its neck. It had a long dolphin tail too that dragged behind it. I reached out my hand trying to grab it. The creature stepped back and tried to stay out of reach of my hand. I eventually grabbed it and picked it up out of the table. It was about the size as a house cat or maybe a little bigger. I held it out in front of me with both hands, setting my phone on my desk. Then I saw its eyes. When I stared into them, I stared deeply. The eyes were a lime green with black outsides. I stared so deep, the pupils were like green stars glimmering in space. The locked out of the gaze and saw the creature had a confused look. That look changed into a worry look and it used its forepaws to to gently tap my wrist and couple times, as if it wanted to tell me something. I thought it wanted food and a home because the poor thing looked skinny and full of muck. So I held it gently in my arms and took it to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and layed the creature on in the sink. I turned on the faucet and water poured on the creature. It jumped at first and then relaxed a bit. I clogged the sink hole so the water wouldn't drain. When the sink was full of warm water, I turned the faucet off. I grabbed the soap and began to scrub soap over the creature. I noticed that it had short fur instead of scales. The creature layed down in the water, enjoying being scrubbed.

"You like this don't you," I said to it.

It looked at me and nodded. I was shocked. Did it understand me? I brushed the thought off and continued to scrub. Instead a new thought came to my mind.

"Would you mind if I could keep you for a few days? I want to study you cause I've never seen your kind before," I asked it.

It nodded slightly. I began to rinse the soap of it.

"Well I'm gonna have to call you _something_. How about Fin?" I continued with my conversation.

It shook its head no.

"Water paw?"

No again.

"Blu?"

No again.

"How about Aqua?"

It hesitated no then shook it head yes.

"Ok then I'll call you Aqua," I said finally.

I got Aqua out of the water and reached for a towel. When I was during him off I found out his fur was water proof and it dried easily. I drained the water and opened the bathroom door letting Aqua explore the house.

' _I can't wait for Sonic to get here. He will love a new pet!'_ I thought to myself. ' _Oh please come home, Sonic.'_

I sadly looked out my window.

Hi guys! Wow that was a long chapter! Will Tails realize Sonic is Aqua? Chapters will get longer depending on what I have in mind, so stay tuned for more! Comment if I should make more chapters! Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D


	3. Tails finds out

Hi guys! I'm back with another Chapter of Life as a Vaporeon with Sonic and friends! Enjoy!

(Remember: Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and Vaporeon belongs to Pokémon. Both are owned by their rightful owners[not me].)

 **Tails finds out**

Soinc POV

The meet with Tails went smoothly and now Tails has given me a new name of Aqua. I know it means water, but it just felt as if it matched the _thing_ I am now cause I look sorta like a dolphin with legs and fish fins. I wandered the house mostly just following Tails. Since I could jump high like a cat I jumped _everywhere_. And when I mean everywhere, I _mean_ _EVERYWHERE_. I jumped on the counters, on the couch, onto the windows, one time I even tried to jump onto the roof, and I even tried to jump onto the chandeliers in the dinning room(It turned out a disaster, when the chandeliers fell, but I got out in time and I landed on my tails which hurt). Tails feed me cat food and at first I looked at him like 'wut'. When I tried it, it didn't taste too bad actually, but I always looked for scraps of food that fell on the floor. Tails did little tests on me like he gave me a little blood shot which sampled some of my blood, he made me stand in an X-ray, he took a little of my fur for a sample, and more. But mostly Tails cared for me like I was a pet. He even made a little dark blue collar around my neck (over top of the white-finned collar), that had my name on it and Tails's phone number on the back. I followed him around mostly or I would just chill out in the backyard or wander out into the neighborhood but I would always come back before dusk. I was excepting my new life as a pet under the wing of my new own or old friend, Tails. And for the first time in this body I felt _happy_. It had been 2 weeks since I came to Tails's house that night and I worry that Tails is worrying too much about me, but I want to tell him _so bad_ that I was always here beside him and he just doesn't know it. That night I curled up next to Tails in his bed and before going to sleep he spoke to me.

He said, "Aqua I have been having some worries about an old friend of mine. His name was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was the first friend I have ever made that showed me a better way in life. He funny, kind, generous, sweet, brave, and much more than you could imagine. He has always been there for me no matter where we went, no matter what we did, he was _always_ there. Of course as life went on we went our own ways, but he has always tried to squeeze time for me."

He paused and stroked my head, looking down at me.

"He was like a big brother to me, the way he cared for me."

He chuckled and smiled then continued.

"I remember the day we first met like it was yesterday. My parents died when I was young and so I was left alone in the darkness. But one day Sonic came running along, I thought he was pretty cool for his speed and I followed him. I saw he had a plane and its was somewhat falling apart of age. So I fixed up his plane and then there he was standing infront of me. I was so scared he would be mean like everyone else, but instead he _smiled_ at me. And that made me smile. He said he liked what I did with his plane and asked me if we could be friends. I said yes. I had wanted a friend _so_ badly."

He paused again and his smile disappeared.

"You see, Sonic went out for a run 3 weeks ago. He said he had gone out for a festival that smelled food and was going to bring some back with him. He hasn't returned still. And I long for his arrival."

Tears began to form in his eyes. I nudged his hand in confort. I didn't know being gone for so long would hurt him that badly. I now had to get back to my original plan: find a way to change back. But that wasn't going to be easy. Maybe if I found a way to tell him I was Aqua, he might be more happy. Tails feel asleep after stroking me a few more times. I got the work and gently jumped off the bed, trying not to wake Tails. I grabbed a piece of blank paper and a pen from Tails's desk. I wrote with my mouth on the paper: ' _I am Sonic_!' They were sloppy, but clear enough to read. I grabbed the paper with my mouth and dropped the pen in the desk. I hopped off the desk and put the paper under Tails's bed. I would have to remember to show him the paper tomorrow morning. I hopped onto Tails'S bed and curled up again in my spot next to him. The then drifted to sleep.

Tails POV

I woke up in another morning and Sonic still hasn't returned. I found Aqua curled up next to me in his usual spot. I giggled a little at the way he way positioned. His arm were hanging of the bed and his dolphin tail was on his face. He was also snoring a little. When I got up I must of a awakened him cause I heard him yawn and get in his stretching pose. I when into the kitchen and grabbed my cereal, cereal bowl, a spoon, and milk. Before I began to eat, I grabbed the cat food and put it in Aqua's bowl that layed on top of the breakfast table in the kitchen. After I began to eat, Aqua joined me as he strolled over to the table, hopped up on it and began to eat from his bowl. ' _Hes so cute when he eats,'_ I thought as I watched him eat. After breakfast Aqua tugged on my sock.

"What is it Aqua?" I asked the him.

Aqua tugged on my sock again and began to walk to the bedroom door. He stopped and made his little cat-like noise. He made a sound that sound like a dolphin and a cat noise.

"Neow!" He went in his high pitch Meowing.

I followed him to my bedroom and walked inside. I sat on my bed and Aqua grabbed some kind of paper from underneath the bed. He hopped on the bed beside me with the paper in his mouth. I took it from him and it had some sloppy handwritting on it. It was hard to make out at first, but I managed a get the words 'I' and 'Sonic'. Then I figured out what it said. It said, ' _I am Sonic!'_ I couldn't believe it. I turned to Aqua and he nodded. Sonic was here the whole time and I hadn't noticed. A smile of pure joy creapt upon my face and I hugged Aqua ur Sonic and I could tell he felt the same way.

Hi guys! Tails found out yay! I have had a lot of time to work on this story now, but the next chapter won't be in a while, sorry. But I'll try to squeeze in the next chapter! Comment or leave a review on how you like the story! Hope you enjoyed reading my story so far! :D


	4. Amy

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of Life as a Vaporeon! Enjoy!

Sonic and friends belong to SEGA.

Vaporeon belongs to Pokemon.

 **Amy**

 **Amy POV**

Its been awhile since I've seen Sonic. I haven't seen him since he left to some feastival. Had he been sidetracked from battling Eggman? Maybe Tails knows...? I decided to get off my couch and go to Tails's house. Maybe Sonic's already back and gone to Tails's house...? I walked down to the sidewalk toward Tails's house. On my way there, I thought about what I was going to say to Sonic when I get there or how about just give him a hug and say that I missed him? That sounded good enough. I finally got to Tails's workshop/house and I rang the doorbell. I waited patiently at the door. As I was waiting I could help but notice, there was this strange animal that walked from the side of the house to the front. I tried to stay frozen so I would scare it away. It looks like a light blue cat with yellow fins for ears and another on the top of its head. It had a white collar (that was also fins) around its neck. It also had a long dolphin tail. It was so ADORABLE! I just wanted to hug it! Tails then answered the door.

"Oh hi Amy. What's up?" He asked me.

"Hi Tails! I just wanted to ask, is Sonic here? It's been quite some time since he left and I was wondering if he came back to you," I asked back trying to sound as calm as possible and not burst out in excitement. I was waiting for Tails to say that he was there next so I could find him and hug him.

But instead he said, "Oh um, you know Amy, I got work to do and you know, you've gotta go shopping or something like that with the other girls, so bye!" He then slammed the door. He's hiding something, I can tell. And I'm not backing down until I find out what. I turn around to find the creature that was supposed to be there, was gone. Then I jumped to find it right a few feet away inches away from my feet. It looked strait at me with bright green, emerald eyes and a confused look.

"Oh hi there, little guy," I said as I brought down my hand to pet him. It started to step backward and arch its back. I slowly followed it, cautious not to scare it.

"Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt ya," I said trying to get it to come to me. It stopped in its tracks and it lay its back strait again. I noticed a collar on it. A dark blue collar with a yellow tag clipped to it by metal. It allowed me to look at the tag. The tag said "Aqua" on it and on the back it said "If found please call this number:" followed by a phone number I recognized as Tails's phone number. Tails got a new pet? That's new. I guessed Sonic got it for him coming back from what-ever-he-was-doing. I let go of the tag. The creature now known as Aqua, sniffed my hand. It then decided to jump on me. This knocked me back and I fell on my butt. The creature jumped onto my head and used my quills (I know Amy doesn't have hair on her head since she is a hedgehog, so I said it was quills instead of hair on her head) as a bed. It curled up and lay there.

"Hey!" I said trying to get it off my head, but it hissed at me everytime I tried to pick it up off my head. "Ugh, fine you win!"

I stood up and walked back to my house, to see Cream standing there infront of my door.

She turned around and said, "Oh hi Amy, I was just about to knock on the door. Oh and you've got something on you're head. Looks like a cat. I think it likes you."

"I know. It's Tails's new pet. I have no idea what the heck it is, but it won't get off my head," I said to Cream, a little annoyed that the creature wouldn't come off my head. I opened my front door and Cream followed me inside.

 **Sonic POV**

I thought it would be funny to play a joke on Amy, just to sit on her head. It was quite comfortable, I have to say, but I'm gonna have to get off soon or Tails will be wondering where I was. Amy, with me still on her head, went to her house, where Cream had already been there waiting for her. As soon as they walked in, I hopped off Amy's head and out through the door. Amy stopped in her tracks and turned around to see me standing at the door.

"Aren't you coming inside?" she asked me. I shook my head no and began to make my way to the sidewalk. When I was far enough from her house, I sprinted all the way back to Tails's house. I jumped through the open window and landed in the kitchen. I dropped down to the floor and walked over to Tails's workshop to see if he was there. Instead, he was nowhere to be found. That was weird of him. I guessed he maybe went out for a stroll or going to get stuff for the Tornado. So I jumped onto the couch, curled up, and drifted to sleep.

 **Tails POV**

I was freaking out ever since that talk with Amy not to long ago. How was I gonna break it to her that Sonic is this weird cat creature?! It was late afternoon and Sonic should have been back at the house by now. So I went around the neighborhood looking for him. I walked cause I thought the Tornado wasn't necessary for small trips. I called out the name Aqua and even asked a few people to see if they have seen him (yes I live on the ordinary planet Earth with regular people), but they all no. So I gave up and went back home, knowing he'll turn up eventually. When I got home, I found him curled up, sleeping on the couch. I made myself some dinner (leftover pizza) and then sat next to Aqua/Sonic on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I sorta drifted to sleep after that.

 **Hi guys! Sorry this took so long! Got caught up with typing the next chapter of _Monster._ Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Reviews and comments are appreciated! Let's find out what happens to Sonic in the next Chapter! What will Tails tell Amy about Sonic? Will Sonic ever turn back? Find out in the next chapters so stay tuned! ;)**


	5. The Stone

**Hi guys! Sorry I had to discontinue** ** _Monster_** **, but I was kinda running out of ideas for it,** ** _but_** **I am ging to continue with this story and hopefully finish it! So here you go with the newest chapter of Life as a Vaporeon! Enjoy!**

 **The Stone**

 **Sonic POV**

It was a lazy morning as a I woke up and stretched on the couch. I find Tails sleeping in a sitting position beside me on the couch. I hop off the couch and head out the window. I decided to explore the city as this creature now that I'm stuck as it. So as I ran, one question keep running around my mind! And that question was, _why did Eggman turn me into this thing in the first place and how did he do it?_ Honestly, I had no answer to it. When I arrived at a quiet beach, I stopped and layed down on the sand next to the water. I watched as the sun began to rise into the sky. I was about to fall asleep to the waves when a glowing thing in the sand caught my attention. I get up and curiously go it. I used my paw to sweep some sand away to uncover and glowing stone that was ocean-blue. When I touched it, the stone floated up, out of the sand, its shine shown better now. I put one paw over my face to shield my eyes from the light. Water from the sea started to float toward the blue, glowing, floating stone. I watched it awe as the water surrounded the stone, making the light become dim. Then everything just stopped. The now deep-blue, non-glowing stone lay flat on the sand, clearly not floating anymore. I got to my feet and just starred at it. What was this thing? The ocean seemed normal now and calm as the sun had already cut out all the darkness of the night. I touched the stone to see if something would happen, but nothing did. So I picked it up in my mouth and ran back home with it. When I jumped in through the window, I saw Tails, still on the couch, now eating cereal and watching TV. I walk over to him and hop onto the couch. Tails notices me and turns to me, now looking at the deep-blue stone in my mouth.

"What to got there, Sonic?" He asks me. Then he gives a small startled look, "Or I mean Aqua, however you want me to call you."

Instead of answering him, I drop the stone in front of him. He picked up the stone and held it to his face, examining it carefully. He put his cereal down and walks with the stone to his workshop. He pulls out his computer and starts researching about the stone. No answers. Time passed from 20 minutes to 60 minutes to hours. By the time he actually found a good website, it was already noon. I slumped on his desk beside him. A smile rose on his face as he turned to me.

"Sonic! I think I know how to turn you back! It says that this stone has the power to turn people or things into what the fear so that they overcome it! When they are transformed and touch it again, it will test the person or thing to see if the fear is removed. If not, the stone will not glow again until another test is given! If the person or thing passes the test, they turn back to normal!," Tails said excitedly. I gave a worried look back at him. When would the next test be? He noticed my worried look and said, "Don't give up hope, Sonic. We _will_ find a way to turn you back!" I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Then he continued his research. I layed down and fell to sleep, from boredom of watching him.

 **Hi guys! Sorry this was such a short chapter! I was kinda rushing to finish it. But I hope you enjoyed! Send some reviews of ideas you would like to add in! By the way, if I don't get reviews then no updates, because I can't spend my time on something nobody likes so just wanted u guys to know that.** **Will post next chapter as soon as I get an idea for the next chapter! :)**


	6. Sorry, but

**Hi guys. I feel like no one likes this story anymore, cause no one is reviewing. So I'm gonna discontinue it if that doesn't change soon. Sorry.**


End file.
